


Bukan Ada Janji

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [6]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Cameron terus melirik jam tangan. {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stitchers © ABC Family. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dalam malam ini Cameron melirik jam tangannya. Entah ada apa, entah karena alasan apa, pria itu tampak resah. Padahal Kirsten tahu benar, Cameron mengiyakan ajakan makan malamnya karena pria itu tidak punya agenda lain.

Kirsten memutuskan untuk membuka obrolan. "Cameron."

"Ya?"

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak ada sama sekali." Cameron memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum menyesap pelan _wine_ yang dipesannya di awal. "Memangnya ... kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya..." Kirsten bimbang sejenak, antara memberitahu atau tidak. "Kau tampak sibuk melihat jam tanganmu sejak tadi. Apa kau punya janji lain?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak." Cameron menggeleng. "Hm... aku hanya sedang menunggu telepon, dari ibuku, yang katanya ingin bercerita soal gadis yang ditemuinya. Sepertinya dia berusaha menjodohkanku, entahlah."

Kirsten berusaha menahan tawa. "Jadi ... ibumu?"

"Ya, dia bilang akan menelepon pukul sembilan, dan sekarang sudah pukul sembilan kurang ... sepuluh."

Kirsten mengangguk. "Kita harus segera pergi, kalau begitu."

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
